Beauty and the Beast
by A. Lee
Summary: Beauty and the Beast, with a twist. Rated PG - 13 just in case. *Complete*
1. Story

Story 6  
  
Beauty and the Beast … with a twist.  
  
In all my life, living as a wary beast, providing hospitality to travelers, I have never such royal guests inhabiting my modest castle. My life? Beast? Do you wish for me to explain? All right … I will.  
  
My name is Serenity. My mother was Selene. We used to live on the moon, until it was invaded. We fled to the safety of Earth, but even that sanctuary was gone before long. I was three when we escaped to a small village. We lived there for two years, before a drought consumed the place. Always having been suspicious of us, the villagers declared us witches and were about to burn us.  
  
So we took off again. This time, my mother and I wandered for over a year before we arrived at a small town. I made friends with the innkeeper's daughter Naru, and she told me of a castle that was in the woods. People said a Beast haunted it. Supposedly, a prince had lived there peacefully, before he was bewitched by a sorceress and turned into a Beast. He then fell in love with a belle, a beauty from the town, which was only a village then, and confessed his love to her.  
  
Even though he was a beast, she loved him, too, and they married. Alas, she died of pneumonia, and he spent the rest of his life mourning for her. Now, his ghost haunted it. Moved by the sad story, I told it to my mother. She had an idea.  
  
After a couple of months, we moved again, for though the town was peaceful, it was slum-like and the crime rate was high. She took me deep into the forest. I got so scared, I cried myself to sleep every night. Finally, she found what she was looking for. There was a small, winding, worn-down footpath. Slowly and carefully, she and I followed it, until we reached a magnificent castle. Okay, so it wasn't magnificent.  
  
In fact, the castle was shabby, overgrown with nettles, and rundown. My mother changed it all. She had always been a very determined woman. She fixed the whole castle and grew a garden. She also cleaned out all the rooms. She then found a map of the castle, and found all of the secret passageways. She memorized it, and made me memorize it, before burning it.  
  
She then established us in a couple of rooms that were hidden. She placed a huge sign on the door that said: The Beast's Inn, no price, just tips please.  
  
We then started the innkeeping business. All of the travelers who got lost in the forest came to our castle, warmed themselves up, ate a bit of food, laid a bit of money on the table, and left. We never showed ourselves. Whilst they slept, we would put on furry beast costumes that we had found in a masque section of the castle, and cook everything and make beds and do everything that was needed. We were never caught.  
  
Two years ago, my mother died. Ever since then, I have kept up this Inn by myself. However, people are still frightened of the legend. They scuttle around, and look both ways, as if frightened by what they see.  
  
Today, there is a fine train of royalty. From what I gather, these people were out on a royal hunt, and got lost. They found the castle, and settled in. Even though they're all Duchesses and Ladies and Princes and such, they've been pretty much taking care of themselves. I've been keeping in the shadows…no use being an innkeeper if you're not needed. I did provide them with the little things they needed.  
  
Anyhow, there is a group of people. First, there is Prince Endymion of Terra. He's tall, dreamy, and a hunk, but he's kind of arrogant. Considering he's the High Prince and heir to the throne, though, I'm not surprised. From what I heard through his grumbling, his mother's trying to match him up with some foreign princess named Beryl, who came along as well.  
  
Prince Endymion's younger sister, Princess Rayelle, has black hair and fiery eyes. Apparently, she's betrothed to Lord Jadeite of Faeroe. Lord Jadeite has red hair. Rei has a hot temper, and Lord Jadeite has a mischievous, prank-pulling side to him. You'd think the combination would be plenty of yelling between the two of them. Well, I admit I have awaken to their screams of anger and their arguing plenty of times in the morning, but they actually do love each other.  
  
The other Princess of Terra is Princess Helene. Helene is shy and quiet. She's in fact not the second daughter, but the tenth, and only by a Fourth Wife. When she was born, her mother died, so King Damien of Terra hates her, and keeps her out of his sight. She's timid because of that, but all of the Lords and Ladies like her, and protect her … except for maybe Princess Beryl.  
  
I mentioned Lord Jadeite earlier. He's part of the honor guard of the Prince. The others are Duke Kunzite, Count Nephrite, and M. Zoisite.  
  
Duke Kunzite has pale white hair and often reminds me of ice. He's in love with Countess Minalla, who is younger sister to Count Nephrite. Countess Minalla has golden blonde hair and a cheery disposition. She manages to melt Kunzite down, a miracle, if you ask me.  
  
Count Nephrite has dark brown hair and starry green eyes. He is into Astronomy and Astrology, and refers to the "stars" for everything. He loves Lady Litarena. Lady Litarena has brown hair and green eyes, and loves to cook, as well as clean. She also fights well.  
  
M. Zoisite is from France, and has the most gentlemanly smile and playboy attitude. He's some high-ranking noble or another and is bold and brash as well as handy with the ladies. He is currently pursing blue- haired, blue-eyed Duchess Amelia, sister of Duke Kunzite, who is so frightened; she spends all of her time in the library.  
  
Duchess Nereilla is also sister to Duchess Amelia and Duke Kunzite. She has aqua hair and blue yes and likes to swim as well as paint and play the violin. She is betrothed to Lord Alex, who has sandy blonde hair and green eyes. The two don't know each other very well, and are only promised to each other for political convenience. They enjoy evading and avoiding each other.  
  
Then, there's Ms. Setsuna. Ms. Setsuna is always called that, and she inspires awe and fear in everyone. I don't know where she's from, but she has that look so that when she uses it on you, you know that she knows every little secret. I've seen her inspect metal spoons and ponder at why they are washed when they weren't yesterday, and I know that she knows that the garden was recently tended … not always like that.  
  
Of course, there's also Princess Beryl. Princess Beryl comes from the Mineral Kingdom, the birthplace of Prince Endymion's honor guard. I know she's been instructed by Queen Teresa to make sure to snag Prince Endymion … she has a note in her room about it! Princess Beryl has flaming red hair, the most scandalous clothes, and the snobbiest attitude. It's obvious no one likes her; she's always all over Prince Endymion.  
  
These royal customers are obviously here to stay for a while, because there's been a huge spring thunderstorm ever since they arrived here, and it hasn't stopped … as if the gods sent it or something. I'm serious. Anyways, right now, this noble group is dining on food Litarena made … who makes food much better than me. Oh dear, I must go tend the drapes. They're blowing open. I do wish the storm was over … I hate thunder and lightning.  
  
"When is the storm going to be over?" Countess Minalla shivered as a crash of thunder resounded.  
  
"I like storms," Lady Litarena remarked, pushing her plate away as she finished.  
  
"You would," Princess Beryl smirked.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Lord Alex asked conversationally in a hard voice.  
  
"What's it matter?" Princess Beryl asked airily. "You're only a Lord and I'm a Princess."  
  
Prince Endymion shook his head. "I'm going." He stood up and made to leave.  
  
"Wait," Princess Beryl whined. "You need to give me a good-night kiss."  
  
Twelve pairs of eyes focused on him. He could feel his guards laughing silently. He glared hardly at Princess Beryl. "Leave me alone," he said harshly as she went over to shove her lips into his face. He stalked off.  
  
Princess Beryl seethed. I'll get you for that, Endymion. Just you wait. I'll make you my slave.  
  
Prince Endymion strolled down the hall briskly. Is eyes were wild with anger. That stupid Beryl! If she would only leave me alone! Doesn't she get me drift? I don't like her. She is an idiot.  
  
Suddenly, a peal of thunder rang through the halls, startling him out of his thoughts. He looked around him. Oh great. I'm lost.  
  
He strode to the nearest window, tore the curtain off, and looked outside. Storms really weren't his thing. Lady Litarena was the one who obsessed over them. But as he looked out at the raging storm, the turmoil inside him slowly calmed down. He sighed. Back to face the others. He turned around when a flash of lightning illuminated the room. For a brief second, he heard a suppressed scream and the figure of a girl dressed in a white dress in the doorway. When the flash from the lightning cleared his eyes, the girl was gone.  
  
He ran to the doorway and looked around him. He barely caught a glimpse of the flash of gold at the end of the right corridor. Down it he ran blindly, wondering whom the mysterious girl was. When he finally got there, all sign of here was gone. He took a deep breath and looked. Nothing but some extravagant tapestries, and an empty stone corridor. Who was she? The ghost of Belle, lover of the Beast? It couldn't be … could it?  
  
"You saw a ghost?" Zoisite snorted. "Endy, ol' buddy ol' pal, I'm afraid you're losing it."  
  
Endymion glared at Zoisite before looking plaintively at Jadeite. "Was it one of your pranks?"  
  
Jadeite put up his hands. "As much as I'd love to admit being the one to trick you – the only ones my pranks never work on are you and Ms. Setsuna – it wasn't me."  
  
"Then who was it?" Endymion asked.  
  
"It couldn't have been Minalla," Kunzite murmured. "She was in the hall the whole time."  
  
"Have you taken to calling her Minalla?" Jadeite teased. "Dropped the Countess already, haven't you? Have you called her Mina in private?"  
  
Kunzite's glare and blush made the statement all too true.  
  
"Mina?" Nephrite burst out laughing. "That's ridiculous."  
  
"As ridiculous as calling Lady Litarena Lita?" Kunzite glared.  
  
Nephrite blushed.  
  
"Lita?" Jadeite chortled.  
  
"You're one to talk," Zoisite snickered. "Who is that calls Princess Rayelle Raye now?"  
  
Endymion glared. "You call my sister Raye?"  
  
Jadeite gulped. "It was a mutual agreement," he gulped. "I call her Raye and she calls me Jade."  
  
Zoisite could no longer hold it in. "Jade? That's a girl's name."  
  
"That's what I said," Jadeite said glumly.  
  
"And you?" Kunzite asked suddenly. "Have you caught my sister yet?"  
  
"Nope," Zoisite shook his head sadly.  
  
"Good," Kunzite glared. "If you even touch her … you'll regret it."  
  
"Would I do that?" Zoisite asked innocently.  
  
Kunzite just glared. Zoisite gulped.  
  
That was a close one. For a moment, I thought Prince Endymion would think to peek under the tapestries. I hope he puts it off as a figment of his imagination. Imagine … how did he get in that room? It's not near any of the nobles' wings. I can't believe I was so stupid as to enter without seeing if anyone was there first. It's just that … I've been safe so long.  
  
What am I going to do? They're probably going to look for me, and if they accidentally find one of my secret passageways, my secret is out. They may not do anything, but they'll probably tell somebody, and if robbers find out that no beast guards the castle, they'll loot it for sure.  
  
What do I do?  
  
Three more days passed before the thunderstorm passed. The first day, Serenity was so nervous, she didn't emerge from her small room except at night to eat. The second day, she was more relaxed. She bustled from room to room to tidy things up and make sure that all was in order before escaping to her room.  
  
By the third day, Serenity was back to normal, and the incident was forgotten from both her mind and Endymion's. It was the third day when the trouble came. Being extremely bored, Serenity escaped to the library. She was in the middle of a good fairy tale when a subtle slam of the door startled her. She left the book on the table, and scrambled to the bookshelves, hiding behind them.  
  
She saw Duchess Amelia sighing with relief. "That stupid M. Zoisite," Duchess Amelia growled. "Why does he have to chase me around? Why can't he just leave me alone? I mean, he's so d*** sure about himself, certain that I'll fall in love with him. As if."  
  
Serenity frowned. Duchess Amelia never swore.  
  
"In fact," Duchess Amelia continued. "I hate him! I hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate him!" The last part was said vengefully.  
  
The door opened a crack, and Serenity saw M. Zoisite creep in.  
  
"But he's so annoying," Duchess Amelia continued. "He thinks that if he feels like it, he could go past the courtship stage, and go ahead and sleep with some slut and no one will care. He's annoying and I hate him …" the rest was a muffled sob.  
  
M. Zoisite winced. He crept up behind her and waited. Suddenly, Duchess Amelia seemed to notice someone was behind her. She whipped around to see M. Zoisite.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, voice still harsh from sobbing.  
  
M. Zoisite said not a word, but held out the hand that was behind his back. He had a bouquet of irises in it. Duchess Amelia loved irises.  
  
Duchess Amelia paused. "Thank you," she finally said, softly, looking down. She looked up sharply. "How long were you here? Because if you heard anything, I didn't mean it," she trailed off lamely.  
  
M. Zoisite smiled at her, and put his hand on hers. This time, unlike past times, Duchess Amelia hesitantly left it there. Serenity smiled to herself. Time to go. She crept toward the doorway, trusting the Duchess's and the Frenchman's love to blind themselves to her. When she got to the door, it suddenly opened by itself.  
  
"Amelia! Time for dinner," Duke Kunzite's voice called out.  
  
Serenity froze. She was blocked. Run into Duchess Amelia and M. Zoisite making out? Or run into Duke Kunzite? She gulped. She pushed the door open, barely hearing it smash into the Duke, before sprinting down the hall and making for the nearest passageway.  
  
"Geez," Duke Kunzite muttered. "I wonder who that was."  
  
After that dangerous third day, the rain stopped, and the sun came out, shining as brightly as ever, if not a little reluctantly. The gods had lost their bet … the ultimate couple was not destined to be, unless …  
  
Serenity looked out through the window. The noble group was finally leaving. For some reason, she felt a pang of sadness. She had grown to become fond of this group. It was too bad that they were leaving already. Suddenly, Endymion felt an urge to look back. And he saw Serenity.  
  
At first, Serenity wasn't aware of his shocked glare. When he began whispering to his friends and pointing, and they turned back, she realized … too late. Serenity immediately searched for a hiding place, but she could hear the thunks footsteps leaping up the stairs, magnified in her opinion.  
  
She had been feeling woozy as of late, and this was making her absolutely late. They don't know this place, she reassured her self. Then, she sharply remembered Endymion making his way here. That was when he had seen her. She gulped, and was about to escape, when Endymion, first to arrive, flung the door open.  
  
She looked into his shocked eyes, before the world blacked out.  
  
Serenity looked around her with surprise. Why was she in one of the nobles' rooms instead of her own bedroom? Immediately, the events came flooding back. She got up, but groaned when she felt herself watery.  
  
"Sit back down," Duchess Amelia's voice consoled. "You just recovered from pneumonia, and you need rest."  
  
Even sick, she sensed the irony. The Beast's belle had pneumonia. Now she, the Beast of the Beast's Inn, had pneumonia as well.  
  
Just then, Beryl swept in. Her eyes narrowed. "Just as I thought," she said airily. "Your sickness was all a façade. You just wanted to get into the Prince's favors, didn't you? Well, I am the Prince's wife-to-be, so leave!"  
  
"I am not yours," a voice growled out. The Prince stepped in through the doorway, his friends following him. He glanced at Serenity curiously. "Now," he said, settling himself into a chair. "Will you tell us who you are? Are you a ghost, perhaps? The belle of the castle? The Beast's love that died of pneumonia?"  
  
Serenity lifted up her chin. "I am the Beast."  
  
There was a silence, and then, Duchess Nereilla burst out laughing. She ignored the others' glares. "You? A beast?"  
  
Lord Alex's face was showing a smile, too. She helped Duchess Nereilla up. Apparently, the two had become friends at least.  
  
"I am the Beast of the Beast's Inn," Serenity said simply. "I am the Innkeeper."  
  
Ms. Setsuna smiled. "You finally show yourself. I had wondered who you do it."  
  
Serenity sighed. It was a whole week since she had been found out. She had been taken to the Palace after she told her story, just in case pneumonia decided to strike again. (I forgot what that's called.) Now, it was a while. Prince Endymion had openly rejected Beryl's affections, and she had left back to the Mineral Kingdom.  
  
Duchess Nereilla and Lord Alex were happily married. They always seemed as if they had a secret, and they were a very loving couple now. M. Zoisite and Lady Amelia … Duke Kunzite and Countess Minalla … Count Nephrite and Lady Litarena … Princess Rayelle and Lord Jadeite … they had all wedded.  
  
Ms. Setsuna had left back to where she was from. Apparently she was the High Priestess of Pluto. Princess Helene had gone off to boarding school. Only she was left alone. And she had no one to confide her feelings to. She had felt strange feelings for Prince Endymion for a long time … was she in love with him?  
  
Prince Endymion stepped up. "Are you alright?" he asked softly. "Did my mother upset you?"  
  
Serenity glared. "I'll have you know that I was Princess of the Moon before the Ether Kingdom attacked. I am not some peasant seeking for places to snag my 'claws' on."  
  
Prince Endymion paused. "I know. My mother just worries for me. And Serenity? I have something to ask you. Will you marry me?"  
  
Serenity's mouth stopped working. When she finally spoke, she squawked, "You're just like M. Zoisite! So sure of yourself. How do you plan on me saying yes if you haven't even begun courting me yet?"  
  
Prince Endymion chuckled. "I'll court you if you wish me to."  
  
"You better," Serenity glared.  
  
"But when I ask, will you say yes?"  
  
Serenity smiled slyly. "That depends on how soon you can find my favorite flower."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"The red rose."  
  
Prince Endymion hid a smile. He conjured a rose out of thin air and handed it to her.  
  
"Thank you," Serenity whispered.  
  
"After I court you, will you marry me?"  
  
"That depends."  
  
"Depends on what?"  
  
"Depends on how good of a kisser you are."  
  
And they kissed underneath the expanse of starry sky, not noticing the pairs of eyes standing behind the pillar until …  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Watch where you step!"  
  
"That's my hair."  
  
"That's my hand!"  
  
"Owowowowowow!"  
  
"You're stepping on my dress!"  
  
"I think I broke a nail!"  
  
"I told you we shouldn't be spying on them."  
  
"Amelia! Just shut up." 


	2. Epilogue

Story 6 – Epilogue  
  
Since some people requested I write more, I'm writing an Epilogue.  
  
Serenity gulped nervously, her hand self-consciously smoothing out her silvery-golden hair that hung in those "meatballs" as her fiancé and husband-to-be called them. Her crystal eyes were wide with anxiety, and she was pacing.  
  
She did not know that Endymion was in the room adjacent to hers, doing the exact same thing. His hand reached up and ran through his silky black hair, and his stormy blue eyes were worried. As he wore the carpet out, he waited.  
  
Finally, Lord Jadeite knocked on the door. "You better get to the altar. The bride will be coming soon."  
  
Endymion gulped, and walked out of the room, into the hall, and to the altar, doing his best not to meet his mother's gaze. He looked around him.  
  
His best man was Duke Kunzite, first in command of his honor guard. The other ushers were Lord Jadeite, M. Zoisite, Lord Alex, and Count Nephrite. They were all wearing regal-looking uniforms that his mother, the Queen, had looked over petulantly, and sighed, before muttering that she supposed it was the best she could do, seeing as they refused to wear the tuxedoes that would have matched the bridesmaids so perfectly.  
  
Out stepped his sister, Princess Helene, looking demure, shy, and scared to death. She gulped and began scattering the pure white rose petals, mixed with the creamy pink and intense red ones. With each step she strode, she gained more confidence.  
  
Behind her, stepped the Maid of Honor. (That is how it goes right? The bride last? I'm not really sure … hehehe) Duchess Minalla, now properly married to Duke Kunzite, stepped out. He supposed she should have actually been Matron of Honor, but if you dared call her a Matron to her face, you would definitely regret it. Yes, she looked stunning in her pale yellow dress that she insisted on wearing, contrary to the popular pink one.  
  
Then stepped the four bridesmaids. Lady-Princess Rayelle (her official title now), Mme. Amelia, Lady Nereilla, and Countess Litarena were all equally stunning in different shades of bridesmaid dresses. Rayelle wore pale red, Amelia wore pale blue, Nereilla wore pale aqua, and Litarena wore pale green.  
  
Princess Beryl, unfortunately (thankfully) did not come. Neither did her elder brother, Prince Demando (who had developed a distasteful obsession for Serenity.)  
  
And then Serenity stepped out. Prince Endymion caught his breath. She looked stunning.  
  
Her silvery-blonde hair was up in its normal do, but now, it wasn't pinned back to keep it out of her eyes. It flowed down to the floor, passing possibly miles of silver and white silk and velvet, satin and ermine, and some of the most expensive pearl-embroidered cloths in the kingdom. The golden moon on her forehead was visible, and her dress had a plunging neckline, though most of it was covered with pale veil material, which visibly showed her locket, a gift from the Prince.  
  
She treaded softly and slowly, and her eyes shone with happiness. Although layers of white veil covered her face, he could see the small, shy, nervous smile that adorned her face, and he had the urge to run to her right then and there and sweep her off her feet.  
  
He, of course, suppressed the urge … with some difficulty. He allowed himself to smile brightly at her instead, and felt much happier when she smiled back, confidence gaining.  
  
As they stood before the Priest … er, Priestess, Ms. Setsuna, who as High Priestess of Pluto, was ministering the wedding. As she recited the traditional passage, Endymion and Setsuna answered them proudly, as if they were the first people ever to get married.  
  
When the time came for them to seal their marriage with a kiss, they gave it all they got, stopping guiltily only at the glare the Queen gave them.  
  
Serenity smiled. She would remember this day for the rest of her life. As she glanced at the Queen, she was pleased to see that even the Queen was filled with pride.  
  
The Queen had been the only one opposed to the match. King Damien had smiled at the couple and assented, but she was indignant. Her son, Crown Prince of Terra was marrying a peasant?  
  
In the beginning, she even issued a Queen's Decree that anyone who participated in the wedding would be sentenced to the dungeons. After she had gotten to know Serenity, of course, and found out about Serenity's title (which was now just a formality, since there were no longer any Lunarians), she got used to the idea and had encouraged it.  
  
Now, everybody was happy, and married, so they all lived blissfully ever after.  
  
The End.  
  
Happy? 


End file.
